


The Ghost of Rain

by Snow0404



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: AU, First work - Freeform, M/M, boy on boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow0404/pseuds/Snow0404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an ancient land the ruler is a cursed King. Anyone who meets him fears him and therefore, hates him. However, Tino, a knight hired to be the King's bodyguard, isn't afraid. What's more, he feels weird when he's around him! Could he be the one to break the spell? Find out in my first fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of Rain

Long ago in a peaceful land of Arkus. There lived a wonderful and kind King and Queen. Our story begins on a very important day. The first birthday of the young Prince Berwald. 

He was a hansom baby, with soft, but wise blue eyes, and wheat blond hair. His name was Berwald, named after the Queen's late father. 

The proud mother and father welcomed many nobles and townspeople to their party. Each guest came to the crib and smiled at the baby and offered what they could. 

The party was in full swing, everyone dancing and having a good time. 

Suddenly the temperature dropped twenty degrees and a heavy air settled about the room. Everyone stopped and whispered to one another in confusion. 

The doors slammed open and there was a startled cry as Ivan the evil magician strolled in. His scarf billowed out behind him like a writhing snake and his smile was vicious, bloodthirsty. 

He reached the throne and bowed deeply and mockingly. 

"Your Majesties, this is a lovely party. My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail," he said with a venomous smile. 

"You are not welcome here Ivan Braginsky!" King Felix seethed. 

Ivan laughed slyly, "I don't see why not, I am but a simple medicine man," he said with a bow. 

The Queen, clever and wise, tried to diffuse the situation. "You are welcome Mr. Braginsky."

He grew closer to the two and the crib with the precious babe. 

"Now, I am not a rich man, but there is something that I can offer to the child," he reached the crib and the King tried to stop him but he was frozen in place. 

Ivan lifted a hand, and purple mist floated forth and wafted over the baby. 

"This child will be cursed," His voice was growing in volume, "Anyone who looks at him, speaks to him, or even in his presence will be gripped with a primal fear. This curse will not be lifted until the day he dies. If by chance he is to find love, if they should marry, the fear will eat him away until it he dies a horrible death."

"Bastard!" King Felix cried and ran to him, sword raised ready to strike. Before he reached the evil magician, he disappeared in flash of purple smoke and the sound of thunder. 

The Queen gave a devestated cry and held her baby in shaking hands. Yet, when she looked down at the child, there was a chilling fear that crept up her spine and her mouth fell open in horror. 

A terrible fear came over her, a carnal fear that brought tears to her eyes. 

How would her little Berwald find love, if everyone feared him?


End file.
